The present invention relates to a sewing machine having a transfer device used in holding a sewing piece, and particularly one provided with a slide fastener, to clamp the piece with respect to a workpiece.
A sewing machine having a transfer device for the piece to be sewn is shown in Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model No. 71 18 280. A piece of material, which is placed on a plate that is arranged above the sewing machine table, can be transferred to a workpiece. This transfer device, however, does not make it possible to transfer that piece of material to the workpiece if the piece of material is already provided with a cut-to-length slide fastener or zipper which has been sewn on the one side, particularly where the piece of material has been cut to a length and thus is already provided with the slide-fastener slide. The difficulty arises because the pull member of the slide-fastener slide must not change its predetermined position.
A transfer device is also known in which the take up and transfer of the strip of material is performed by oblique gripping needles which are provided on the grip-fold stamp and which can be temporarily extended. This transfer device also does not make it possible for a strip of material, which has the slide fastener cut to length and sewn on one side of the strip, to be transferred to the workpiece in such a manner that the predetermined position of the pull-member is retained.